


Birthday snippet

by resqueln



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Fluff, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resqueln/pseuds/resqueln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing the Pegasus galaxy could throw at them could be worse than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday snippet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 2014 on the mcsheplets LJ community.

“They’ll be here for two hours, Mer. You can cope that long,” Jeannie said, pinning another bunch of colorful balloons to the doorframe.

“Two hours?” Rodney repeated, horrified.

John nudged him, none too gently.

“We’d be happy to help, Jeannie,” John said, smiling. The bastard.

“Thank you, John,” she said pointedly, favoring John with a smile before she walked back into the kitchen.

“What?” John asked, when Rodney glared at him. “C’mon, Rodney, your niece is great. It’ll be fun,” he said with a sunny grin.

-*-*

Nothing the Pegasus galaxy could throw at them could be worse than this. _Nothing_.

Kids were everywhere, screaming and crying and laughing and throwing bits of Madison’s birthday cake at each other, while Jeannie and the three or four other parents present presided over it like incompetent referees at a hockey match in hell.

Rodney jerked back as another small body attached itself to his leg, dark pigtails flying as the thing squealed high pitched words up at him and grabbed at his pants with cakey hands.

He looked up and found Sheppard - sitting on one of the tiny plastic chairs, smile strained around the edges while two kids tried to plait his hair.

-*-*

“Cinema time!” Kaleb called from the doorway and just like that the horde of screaming children and accompanying parents flooded out of the house.

“They can be a bit of a handful,” Jeannie said apologetically as she took them in, collapsed side by side on the sofa.

“’S no problem,” John said wearily. “Have fun.”

“Yeah it was great,” Rodney said, aiming for withering sarcasm and ruining it by yawning in the middle.

His eyes had already drifted shut when the front door closed behind Jeannie. The sudden silence surrounding them was bliss.

“You owe me big time, Sheppard.”

“She’s your niece,” John said sleepily.

“Your idea,” Rodney mumbled.

If John replied he didn’t hear it.

-*-*

When he woke his face was mashed into John’s shoulder and John’s fingers were lightly trailing up and down his side. The movement stopped abruptly and Rodney sighed at the loss.

“Hey, you awake?” John asked quietly.

“Yeah. What time is it?” Rodney pushed himself up, rubbing the feeling back into his cheek where it had been resting against John’s bony shoulder.

“Six. About an hour until Jeannie and Kaleb get back,” John answered obscurely, raising an eyebrow at him.  
Rodney blinked. John smirked and slid closer.

“Unless you don’t want me to make it up to you?”

Rodney’s brain came online instantly as his body lit up all over.

“Oh, well –“

John smirked, slid his hands into Rodney’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss. He was sinking backwards, pulling John on top when something hard and extremely pointy speared him in the kidney.

“What? What is it?” Sheppard asked, pulling away quickly at Rodney’s manly yell of pain.

He grasped the object and pulled it out from under him. It was a pink, plastic horse toy that had a terrifying smile. John choked out a laugh above him.

“Creepy,” he said.

Rodney shuddered and dropped it onto the glitter and streamer strewn floor.

“You can make it up to me upstairs,” he said, shoving at John, who clambered off of Rodney obligingly.

“Yeah okay. Wouldn’t want the pink horses to scare you,” John drawled.

Just for that, he wasn’t going to tell Sheppard about the thick smudge of orange glitter on his cheek, Rodney decided. Though he still let John take his hand at the stairs and lead them up to their room.


End file.
